


Gentleness

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kuro & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuro (Voltron) is mentioned, M/M, Morning After, Self-Indulgent, Shiro (Voltron) is mentioned - Freeform, Shiro isn't the only major character that is dead, Unrequited Keith/Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Unrequited Love, but I don't think you would like to know who else is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “I made many mistakes, Hunk,” he explained in a whisper, his head hanging lower between his shoulders, “I hurt a lot of people. And I knew I was hurting them, but I couldn't help it. I don't deserve being gentle with other people.”
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am with a little oneshot I just translated.
> 
> It's part of a longer story, so there's not a lot of information in here, but I hope everything is easy to understand.

“I never knew it could be this way.”

He snorted, looking his way, but finding him staring blankly at the ceiling, expression serious and eyes lost in the plaster, made him stop his laugh.

“What do you mean?” He asked, seeing him seat up, his hands gripping the sheet to his chest and his hair hiding part of his face.

“This good,” he murmured, shrugging it off slightly, “Or beautiful, or… I don't know, different.”

He seated up a bit in the bed, feeling himself flush at the confession and praise, but, somehow, knowing that the one time he had this kind of experience was with _him_ bubbled up more worrying than flattery.

“Keith…”

He saw him shake his head, breathing deeply, and his fists tightened in the sheet, making him approach him a little more.

“I made many mistakes, Hunk,” he explained in a whisper, his head hanging lower between his shoulders, “I hurt a lot of people. And I knew I was hurting them, but I couldn't help it. I don't deserve being gentle with other people.”

He breathed long and deep, holding the air until his lungs protested, and he let it out shakily, not daring to say that he knew about it.

It wasn't complicated to connect the dots after having found him so startled that night. It wasn't a coincidence that Kuro, the live and darker image of Shiro, was who was following him, asking to talk, asking for a chance to be listened to, asking for an opportunity to be forgiven. It wasn't difficult to see who of them was the one with a broken heart and who was the one that had destroyed his own beyond repair.

And even though he knew it all, even when he knew he had defended the wrong person and had protected him from innocent hands that thought they had done wrong, he couldn't turn away when he was the one who needed help the most to fix it all.

And maybe getting carried away by his feelings and bringing him to his bed wasn't the solution to anything, especially when he didn't explain thoroughly what he feels for him and he surely thinks what had happened was because of mere physical attraction.

Or maybe it was exactly what he had to do, and open up his eyes enough for him to notice that the things he was offering him, the things he wanted to give him and make him feel, were the least he deserved. Because that he had made many mistakes deliberately didn't mean he was a bad person, it just meant he was too hurt to know how much he actually matters.

“You're gentle, Keith,” he murmurs, encouraging himself to reach up and caress his hair, taking it away from his face, “Whatever happened in your life isn't proof to not be.”

He winced, denying it with a shake of his head, slowly enough for him to not pull away his hand from his hair.

“But I wasn't,” he answered, closing his eyes and frowning deeper, “I wasn't gentle with anyone. Not even with you.”

He sighed, leaning over to him and kissing his bare shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and letting out a long breath, “You made me feel complete again, Keith, in a long time. How could you say that you weren't gentle to me?”

He felt his shoulders hitch up with his breath and his weight lean over him, encouraging him to hug his waist with the hand he wasn't using to play with his hair.

“I meant before,” he explained, blinking at the sheet, “In the bridge. Even after. I wasn't kind to you, and I never understood why you were to me.”

He smiled against his skin and leaned up a bit more to kiss his temple, feeling it warm up with a blush.

“There doesn't have to be a reason, Keith,” he murmured, rubbing his nose on his cheek and looking down, “Being like this doesn't have to be conditional, you don't have to justify why you are good or not at someone.”

He felt him cuddle at his side, taking the hand hugging his waist and threading their fingers together.

“You're too good of a person, Hunk,” he whispered, as if he had committed a terrible sin, “You remember me so much of--”

He trailed off, gasping softly, and he smiled sadly, knowing who he was talking about.

“You are a good person, too, Keith,” he said, pulling away enough to look into his eyes, “You deserve to be happy, to receive gentleness, to have this kind of experiences.”

He heard him snort, seeing him look down and away from him.

“I never thought I was worthy of something like that,” he confessed, the origin of the problem being very clear, “Ever since I was a kid, when my father died, I didn't feel deserving of anything. I thought I could have it all with Shiro, but…”

He nodded against his head, tightening his arms around him and trying to make his feelings get through his touch.

“You deserve it all and more, Keith,” he murmured, “Don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you otherwise.”

His head hid in the crook of his neck, his hands finally letting go the sheet and letting it fall to hug him, a bit of wetness clinging to his skin.

“You would know about that, wouldn't you?” He heard him say in a thin voice, trembling with the threat of a sob.

He turned to him to hug him more properly and pulled him to make him lean completely over him, their bodies fitting so perfectly that made him wonder if his feelings were reciprocated.

“I wish to be sweeter to you,” he admitted, his fingers tracing random figures in his skin, “I wish to show you everything you deserve, everything you mean to me.”

His breath hitched, hearing him huff with amusement.

“Can you be even sweeter than this?” He asked with a sigh, and a smile found way to his lips, knowing he was smiling, too.

“Of course,” he answered easily and kissed his hair before holding his face between his hands to look at him in the eyes and say: “For you.”

He felt spellbound at his blush, his eyes being the most sincere he had ever seen, and couldn't help but kiss him in the mouth, wishing that that moment, if it didn't last forever, at least it would stay in their memories for a long time.


End file.
